<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted sense of fate Pirate England x Pirate-slave Oc by FemaleEren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867567">Twisted sense of fate Pirate England x Pirate-slave Oc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleEren/pseuds/FemaleEren'>FemaleEren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hetalia &amp; 2P Hetalia, Pirate England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleEren/pseuds/FemaleEren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out what happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>england x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting new people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucilla’s Pov<br/>“Where are ye wench?!” I heard my master yell as I ran through the dark twist and turns of the alley way I was in.``Please god don’t let him catch me now” I said in between breaths “I’ll get ye one way or another, you’re me property!” I heard him yell I kept running until I couldn’t run anymore”damn dead end” I whispered to myself. I looked around trying to find a way out ”I got ye now”my master said”ye thought ye would run from me you little wench well ye were wrong. Ye mine to control now get over here!” he yelled “that’s no way to treat a lady”I heard someone say I looked over and saw a man with emerald green eyes, blond hair and wearing an outfit with a red coat “what would ye know?” my master asked him “well for one I do believe you have no right to yell at the lady” the man said “ah shut yer trap she’s my slave” my master said as he grabbed me “what if I were to take her off yer hands?” asked the man “how much are ye willing to pay for her?” my master asked “as much as ye want for her '' when I looked at the man I was shocked that someone like him would want me. “Deal ye can have her now” my master said throwing me to the ground and leaving me behind'' you alright my lady?” the man asked “aye I am,I’ve had worse done to me” I said. He nodded and picked me up “come along I’ve got to get back to my crew” he said I nodded and walked beside him when someone came running to us”Captain Kirkland!” they yelled “what is it Alfred?” Captain Kirkland asked “there’s someone waiting for you at your ship captain” Alfred said Kirkland sighed “Alfred take her with you I’ll be there soon” Alfred grabbed my hand ran all the way to the ship”I’m Alfred and I’m the hero” he said “nice to meet you Alfred, my name is Lucilla” I said. He smiled and ran up to someone new “Alistair I’ve brought someone new to join us” Alfred said smiling “ello lassie nice ta meet ye” he said “nice to meet you too sir” I said being polite Alistair nodded and lead me onto the ship.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. there is more that meets the eye than you think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>England’s pov<br/>“What do you want Antonio?” I asked the Conquistador “easy hand over the bella and i’ll leave” he said, “Now why would I do that?” asked him drawing my sword from its sheath. I saw someone come running over out of the corner of my eye, Spain took the chance to stab me right through the shoulder. All I saw was a flash of Silver hair before they stopped and took the sword for me”leave him be!” they yelled. “Oh what a bella you are young lady” Spain said “take your men and leave here” my brother Alistair said coming near where I was standing “how about no” Spain said as he stab the young lady in front of me.</p><p>Lucilla’s pov<br/>I came running over and stood in front of Kirkland ”leave him be!” I yelled “Oh what a bella you are young lady” Spain said “take your men and leave here” Alistair said coming near the captain “how about no” Spain said as he stabbed me right the chest. I fell to the ground bleeding but still awake. “Lucilla!” Alfred yelled racing over to my side “hey Alfred” I said “a-are you alright?” he asked” yeah I’ll be fine” I said before passing out. </p><p>England’s pov<br/>She fell to the ground bleeding but still awake. “Lucilla!” Alfred yelled racing over to her side “hey Alfred” she said “a-are you alright?” he asked” yeah I’ll be fine” she said before passing out. I looked at Alfred “go back to the ship tell the rest of the men we’re leaving now” I said picking up Lucilla. I carried her back to the ship”why did the lassie get hurt instead of ye brother?” Alistair asked “I have no clue myself Alistair” I sighed and walked up the plank and onto the ship. “All you get to work now!” I yelled to the crew before entering my cabin I placed Lucilla down and yelled for Dylan to come in here.”What is it Arthur?” he asked “can you take care of this girl’s wound while i’m gone” “yes I can” he said </p><p>Lucilla’s pov<br/>I woke up and looked around only to find myself in a bed I sat up and looked over to see Kirkland by a desk”hello lass” he said “hello” I said I felt lightheaded so I layed back down”you were wounded pretty bad lass” he said as he looked at me.<br/>“At least you’re ok sir”I said to him “why did you take the sword for me?” he asked, “because you saved me life so I saved yours” I reply he nodded and went to work on the papers on his desk while I laid in the bed.”Iggy someone’s come to get Lucilla”Alfred said “Who is it Alfred?” asked Arthur</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is also on Quotev and Watpad but they are not as polished as this will be guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. there is more that meets the eye than you think part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucilla’s Pov</p><p>“Hello Arthur dear” I heard someone say to Kirkland  I looked up to see someone with pastel pink hair and blue eyes ”hello Oliver” Arthur said “ I see you have the poppet with you Arthur.” Oliver said with a smile.  “prisa lo qué no lo haces”(hurry it up why don’t you) someone else said in Spanish I looked over and saw someone that looked like Antonio but his eyes were cold and dark and held no emotion in them.</p><p> ”Andres Fernández Carriedo please be patient and do not speak spanish like that again” Oliver said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “oui faire dépêcher Oliver”(yes do hurry oliver) someone said in french “Christopher Bonnefoy do not speak to me french” he said “pourquoi pas?”(why not?) Christopher asked. “Parce que pas beaucoup comprennent français”(Because not many understand french) Oliver said “bien que je fais Oliver”( well I do Oliver) Arthur said. </p><p>"Pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît nous comporter”( could we please behave ourselves) I said they looked at me when I spoke french “Vous pouvez parler français?”(you can speak french?) asked Christopher “Oui je peux”(yes I can) I answered back.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>Lucilla’s Pov<br/>
I watched the new arrivals speak with Arthur while I cleaned the deck and managed the sails.”Arthur dear why keep her give her to us”Oliver said “No Oliver she is to stay with us understood.”Arthur said I looked at Christopher and asked ”Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour moi?”(what is so important about me?). “Vous n'êtes pas comme la plupart des femmes, vous êtes différente, petite dame”(You are not like most women you are different little lady)he replied “Je ne suis pas une petite femme je vous remercie beaucoup”(I am no little lady thank you very much)I retorted with a huff  before he replied with “Vous êtes pour moi”(you are to me)he said with a smirk. I counted the amount of men on deck before slipping away into the lower parts of the ship to check on Alfred. I found him on one of the swing beds asleep and shivering so I covered him up before hearing someone come downstairs.  


“So this is where you ran off to Laisse” Alistair said I looked over at Alistair and said “I got tired of what was going on up deck and went to check on Alfred after finding him not among the men on deck Alistair.” “Aye the three on deck can be a pain in the arse when they show themselves to our crew.” I nodded and finished tucking in Alfred before turning to face Alistair  “Tha iad tòrr nas buaireadh na tha thu gan stiùireadh gu bhith nan Alistair”.” (They're much more annoying than you lead them to be Alistair.) I said and walked away leaving a shocked Alistair understanding i spoke in his native language.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> A/N  when Lucy was saying this “Tha iad tòrr nas buaireadh na tha thu gan stiùireadh gu bhith nan Alistair”.” (They're much more annoying than you lead them to be Alistair.) She was speaking to Alistair in Scottish Gaelic which to me is Alistair's native language </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There's more that meets the eye part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter was two chapters from my qoutev version put together so on this one most of the chapters will be them put together to make them longer then they are on qoutev so please do enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucilla's Pov</p><p>I had just came back onto the deck when Oliver spotted me "Ello poppet just where were you?" he asked with a sadistic grin on his face "why do you need to know I'm fine here on Captain Kirkland's ship I don't see a reason for you to need me on your ship or any ship for that matter." "Oh There's more that meets the eye with you Lucilla dear more then you could ever hope to know now be a dear and listen well. Arthur can't save you forever you will one day become mine or someone else's property one way or another." I took his sword from him pointing it to his chest "Fàg an soitheach an-diugh no cuir casg air mo làmhan" I said with malice in my voice "oh my Arthur what a feirce little poppet you have here" Oliver said taking his sword back from me and going over to Christoper and Andres. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur's Pov<br/>
"Oh There's more that meets the eye with you Lucilla dear more then you could ever hope to know now be a dear and listen well. Arthur can't save you forever you will one day become mine or someone else's property one way or another." he said Lucilla took his sword from him pointing it to his chest "Fàg an soitheach an-diugh no cuir casg air mo làmhan" I heard her say with malice in her voice "oh my Arthur what a feirce little poppet you have here" Oliver said taking his sword back from Lucilla and going over to Christoper and Andres. "I've never seen someone stand up to Oliver like Lucilla did but when she did she spoke with malice and revenge unlike any woman I have ever met I may just keep her around as more then just a ship mate" I thought to myself watching Oliver and his crew leave my ship.</p><p> </p><p>Time skip to after Oliver left</p><p>Lucilla's pov </p><p>I was busy cleaning the deck when Alfred came running up to me “Lucy captain wants to see you in his cabin right away” He said “Hmm alright then Alfie thank you for telling me” I replied back before getting up and taking the sponge and bucket of soap water with me.  I walked to his office and knocked on the door “come on in Lucilla” Arthur told me I walked into the room and closed the door “you wanted to see me sir?” “Yes please sit down my dear” he answered I sat down in front of his desk waiting for him to speak “as you know many people wish to have you as theirs for what reason it’s still unknown. So I’d like for you to train with Allistair starting today do I make myself clear?”  he asked “Yes sir” I replied with a nod. “That will be all Lucilla” he said I got up and bowed before leaving his office to find Allistair “hello Allistair” I said while walking up to the redhead Scotsman with his back turned to me. He turned and looked at me “Hello Lucilla I see Arthur told you what we’re doing today” he asked with a smirk I nodded “good means less for me to tell ye” he replied to my nod.</p><p>*time skip to training*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was busy keeping up with Alistair's attacks when out of nowhere he hits me with a dagger I snarled and attacked him head on without noticing my eyes turning red. He slowly backed away before I could cut his neck with my sword “woah easy lassie I meant no harm I was just trying to get ye ready for the unknown in a fight” he said with a fear laced voice. I stopped and looked at him glaring a bit “stand and fight coward” I said with a voice full of anger. “That’s enough Lucilla let him go” I heard Arthur say I calmed down and put away my sword “sorry sir” i replied quietly “it seems we have a berserker on deck then” he said while looking at me curiosity filing his emerald eyes “a what sir?” I asked “ A berserker meaning a warrior who fights in a wild frenzy.” he answered “ some people believe their  ancient Norse warriors who fought with frenzied rage in battle, possibly induced by eating hallucinogenic mushrooms.” Allistair said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N  what Lucilla said Fàg an soitheach an-diugh no cuir casg air mo làmhan  is Scots Gaelic for Leave the ship now or face death by my hands</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There's more that meets the eye part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>England’s Pov</p><p>I was watching Lucilla keep up with Allistair’s attacks when out of nowhere he hits her with a dagger I heard her snarl before attacking him head on without noticing her eyes turning red. He slowly backed away before she could cut his neck with her sword “woah easy lassie I meant no harm I was just trying to get ye ready for the unknown in a fight,” he said with a fear laced voice. she stopped and looked at him glaring a bit “stand and fight coward” she said with a voice full of anger. “That’s enough Lucilla let him go” I said she then calmed down and put away her sword “sorry sir” she replied quietly. </p><p>“it seems we have a berserker on deck then” I said while looking at Lucilla curiosity filing my emerald eyes “a what sir?” she asked “ A berserker meaning a warrior who fights in a wild frenzy.” I answered “ some people believe their ancient Norse warriors who fought with frenzied rage in battle, possibly induced by eating hallucinogenic mushrooms.” Allistair said. I nodded my head and looked at Allistair “make sure next to take precautions when training her Allistair I do not wish to lose anyone on this ship any time soon understood” “yes sir as you command” he said while watching Lucilla closely. </p><p> </p><p>Lucilla’s Pov</p><p>I watched both the captain and his second in command for a bit while trying to wrap my head around what they had said to me. “Me a berserker impossible i was just trying to keep up with Allistair” I thought to myself while shaking my head. “Lucy are you okay now you have been spacing out for a bit” Alfred asked me I looked at him and smiled “yes I’m fine Alife just thinking that’s all.” I replied to him smiling as sweetly as I could for the small child. “Okay then Lucy” he said before running off to play in the lower part of the ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This all I have so far but I will try to post more when I find the time to sit and write more then what I have down on here and on qoutev.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>